Personality Quiz: Hogwarts Style
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Another Fran/Dominic "longshot." Henceforth referred to as Frandom. Fran and Dominic take a Harry Potter personality quiz to see what Hogwarts House they belong to. After all, what bookworm doesn't like Harry Potter? Dominic doesn't, or so he claims.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Personality Quiz: Hogwarts Style**

Now that Dominic was a part of the team, Fran has been spending a lot more time at the loft. On her days off guess where she was? When her shift was over guess where she was? That's right. The loft. She hated having to go home every night. She would love more than anything to live with the rangers at the loft, and live with Dominic in particular.

Fran was just finishing up taking a personality quiz on her Dell laptop. It happened to be a Harry Potter personality quiz. The results of the quiz determined what House the quiz taker would belong to were the test taker a Harry Potter character.

"Guess who?" asked a familiar male voice as a pair of hands covered the lenses of Fran's eyeglasses.

The corners of Fran's mouth pulled upwards in a smile. She didn't need to see to know who was standing behind her. First of all, she recognized the voice. Secondly, only one guy she knew had an obsession with Axe products—from body spray to shower gel to deodorant.

"Hey Dom," the glasses-wearing JKP employee greeted.

The rhino ranger removed his hands from Fran's eyes, and rested his chin on her left shoulder looking at the computer screen before him to see what Fran was up to.

"Harry Potter? Don't tell me you actually like that!" Dominic remarked incredulously.

Fran spun around so quickly that Dominic nearly fell over. Fortunately for him, he was able to maintain his balance.

"Are you telling me you don't like Harry Potter? How can you not like Harry Potter?" Fran asked bewildered.

"I don't know. I just don't. I'm more of a Lord of the Rings kind of guy," the rhino ranger answered.

"You're kidding, right? Hobbits? Seriously?"

"Not just hobbits…elves, dwarves, and wizards, oh my!"

Fran couldn't help but snigger ever so slightly. It was definitely one of his lamest jokes. Therein lay its cuteness though. It was one of those things that was so lame it was funny.

"How can you _like_ Harry Potter? I mean, come on! Teenage wizards?" Dominic remarked.

"What's wrong with teenage wizards?" Fran asked.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat."

Fran rolled her eyes, and turned back around. By now, the personality quiz had given Fran her results. She eagerly looked to see what House she belonged to.

"Hufflepuff. Cool! That's what House Cedric Diggory belonged to!" Fran said excitedly.

It was the rhino ranger's turn to roll his eyes. Apparently, Fran was one of _those_ Harry Potter fans.

"Dom, I have a great idea! Why don't you take the quiz too? Then we could see if we're both Hufflepuffs!" Fran exclaimed.

Dominic's shoulders sagged as he let out an exasperated sigh. "The things I'll do for you," he mumbled under his breath.

Fran got up out of her chair, and threw her arms around Dominic in an appreciatory hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Fran practically forced Dominic to sit in the chair she just got up from. He clicked on 'Take the Quiz Again.'

"Question number one: When it comes to winning—a) you would do whatever it takes to win or b) you would do anything within reason to win," Fran said reading the question out loud.

Dominic clicked on his answer, and got Fran's elbow in his ribs for his troubles.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the rhino ranger asked rubbing his ribcage.

"Don't just click through it. Verbalize your answers. It's more fun that way!" Fran replied.

"Fine. B, I would do anything within reason to win."

Dominic noticed that now it was Fran who was resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Question number two: It is late at night and all students are supposed to be in their dorm rooms, but you hear a noise coming from outside your dorm. You a) stay in your dorm and ignore the disturbance b) go and investigate what the noise was or c) put on an Invisibility Cloak and then go and investigate," Fran read.

"That's easy. C, I would put on an Invisibility Cloak and then go and investigate," Dominic responded.

Fran was starting to get a little worried that she and Dominic weren't going to both be Hufflepuffs. She had answered that question differently.

"Question number three: A troll wanders into the lavatory. You a) run for your life b) run to go get some help or c) use your wand to defend yourself," Fran stated.

"C again. I would use my wand to defend myself," Dominic answered.

Once again, that wasn't what Fran had answered.

"Question number four: You witness a house elf being treated unjustly, you a) inform an authority figure about the matter b) ignore it; better it than you or c) confront the culprit," Fran read out loud.

"C, I would confront the culprit," the rhino ranger replied.

By now, Fran was coming to the terms with the idea that Dominic wasn't going to end up being a Hufflepuff like her.

"Question number five: You and your friends are running away from a dementor, and one of your friends falls to the ground complaining about a possible sprained ankle. You a) leave your friend and face off against the dementor b) leave your friend behind and get the heck out of dodge or c) give your friend assistance," Fran said.

"That one's tough. I'd go with A, I would leave my friend and face off against the dementor," the newest addition to the team responded.

"Question number six: You are the seeker on your quidditch team. You see the golden snitch not too far from you, but you also see your keeper about to be hit by a bludger he doesn't see. You a) go after the golden snitch; if the keeper can't take a few hits, then he shouldn't be on the quidditch team or b) warn the keeper first and then go after the golden snitch," the glasses-wearing JKP employee read aloud.

"B, I would warn the keeper first and then go after the golden snitch," Dominic answered.

Finally Dominic gave the same answer that Fran did. That hadn't happened since the first question.

"Question number seven: Your favorite color is a) red b) yellow c) blue d) green," Fran said.

"What? White's not a choice? I guess I'll say B, yellow because that's the closest to white," Dominic declared.

"Question number eight: Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and you are old enough to enter. However, you find out that entrants have died in the past competing in the tournament. You a) enter or b) don't enter," Fran read out loud.

"A, I would enter," Dominic replied.

"Question number nine: Concerning Muggles and Mudbloods, a) you hate them with a passion b) like Mudbloods but not Muggles or c) do your best to get along with both," Fran stated.

"C, I do my best to get along with both," Dominic responded.

Fran was surprised that Dominic wasn't protesting anymore like he initially was. She started to wonder if he liked Harry Potter more than he was letting on.

"This is the final question. Question number ten: which of the following adjectives best describes you a) courageous b) loyal c) intelligent or d) resourceful," Fran said.

"How do I pick just one? I'll go with A, courageous," the rhino ranger answered.

Dominic clicked on 'Calculate Results.' A little hourglass appeared on the computer screen. It rotated several times before the results were finally calculated.

"You are a Gryffindor," Fran read with a semblance of a frown on her face. So much for them both being Hufflepuffs.

"Gryffindor? That's what House Hermione belongs to!" Dominic gushed, mocking Fran.

Fran socked him on the shoulder lightly. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Never. I can't believe you like books/movies about teenage wizards."

"For someone who supposedly doesn't like Harry Potter, you were sure into the quiz. Not to mention how you perfectly understood what all the questions were asking despite the fact that it was chalk full of Harry Potter terms."

Dominic chuckled nervously before glancing at the clock on the wall. He was only supposed to have been on a five minute break, but it had already been fifteen minutes since he went on his break.

"Well, I have to get back to work. See you later my little Hufflepuff," Dominic said.

**The End**

**A/N: So, this was a pain in the neck to write because the personality quiz and all the answer choices I completely made up. Then, I had to devise a scoring system to calculate what House the quiz would say Dominic belonged to. Anyways, yeah it was a lot of work. I don't know how well this turned out, but you guys wanted me to do another Fran/Dom story, so there you go. By the way, I think I'll call the Fran/Dom ship Frandom like a reviewer suggested to me. What do you think? **


End file.
